What Happened to Your Eye?
by SlutcliffInYourPants
Summary: Reid had an interesting night the night before. What could have possibly gone on? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, I swear.
1. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

Reid walked into the BAU and went to his desk. Emily was passing by and looked at him to say hi, but noticed something was wrong.

"Reid, what's wrong with your eye?" she asked.

He appeared to have a black eye, and it looked quite painful.

"Oh this," he gestured his eye, "Its just um..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"Reid, you can tell me what happened" she said.

"Okay, um... well, this is kind of embarrassing" he said, making sure she approved. She nodded for him to continue."Last night, I was hanging out with my girlfriend and-"

"Reid, you have a girlfriend?" asked Morgan, who had just happened to be passing by.

"Um, yeah, why, does that surprise you?" asked Reid.

"A bit, so what's up with your eye?" asked Morgan.

"I was getting to that... anyway, I was with my girlfriend, and she kinda has this weird... eye fetish" he said, looking up at his friends.

"What are you saying?" asked Emily, entertained by this story.

"I'm saying, that well, this isn't a black eye" he said, staring at the floor.

"What is it?" asked Emily and Morgan at the same time.

Reid's face turned red with embarrassment. "It's a hickey" he said softly.

Morgan's eyes widened, as did Emily's. "How the hell do you even get a hickey on your eye?" asked Morgan.

"I don't know, but this girl knows her stuff" said Emily, examining Reid's eye.

"She just... sat on me and... this happened, it felt weird" said Reid.

Morgan and Emily looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. Reid turned red again and went to his desk. "Hey, c'mon Reid, it's okay... just have fun explaining the situation to Garcia" said Morgan.

As if on cue, Garcia heard that last sentence. "Explain what- Oh my gosh Reid, your eye!" she exclaimed.

"Long story..." Reid told her.

"I love long stories sweetie, entertain me" Garcia said, sitting on his desk.

"Okay, I'll tell it in the simplest way possible... my girlfriend has an eye fetish and she well... managed to give my eye a hickey" Reid told her.

"Reid... you have a girlfriend?" asked Garcia. Reid nodded.

"OH MY GOD! This is great! She has an eye fetish?" she asked.

"Yeah, but according to her its just MY eyes... I don't know why though" said Reid.

"I know why... it's obviously because your eyes are just GORGEOUS!" yelled Garcia.

Reid looked at her confused, "How are my eyes gorgeous?" he asked.

"Because, jeez, they're like, this hazel-y color... THEY'RE SO COOL!" she told him.

Reid laughed. "Well, now you know my story..." he said.

Garcia nodded and went to her destination. Reid sat back in his chair and relief washed over him. 'At least they'll never find out what really happened...' he thought.

Flashback:

"Hey you! Skinny! Over here!" called some muscley man from across the bar.

Reid looked up from his drink and looked at the guy. Reid got up and went over to him. "Yes?" asked Reid.

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here?" the man boomed.

"I came for a drink, nothing big" Reid told him sternly.

"Kid, you don't belong here. How old are you, 14?" the man asked.

"30, actually, and who do you think you are?" Reid asked.

"Ha! Who do I think I am? Who do you think YOU are!" he yelled.

"I think I'm SSA Spencer Reid with the FBI" said Reid, pulling out his credentials.

The man smacked the credentials from Reid's hand and grabbed Reid's wrist. Reid audibly swallowed and stared at the large man before him. "You? FBI? HA! Kid, I could snap you like a pencil!" the man yelled.

"And I could arrest you for assaulting a federal agent" Reid told him.

The man made a fist and punched Reid right in the eye. Reid yelped and held his hand up to his eye. Reid made his own fist and punched him back. The man grabbed his nose and stared at Reid.

"If my nose is broken, you little son of a bitch, I will find you" he growled.

"I can find you first" said Reid, walking out of the bar. The man watched Reid drive off. 'That kid is gonna get it someday' he thought.

End Of Flashback:

Reid shuddered at the memory of the night before and started working on a file. He couldn't help smile at the fact that he actually stood up for himself and punched back. His girlfriend would be so proud. Yes, he really had a girlfriend, but sadly, she had no eye fetish. Reid just saved his own ass.


	2. The Truth is Uncovered

Reid stood up from his desk to leave for the night. He picked up his bag and drove home in the dark. While he was on his drive home, his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and smiled.  
>"Hi Lily!" he cried into the phone.<p>

"Hi Spencer, are you on your way back yet?" his girlfriend asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost there, I'll see you then" he said.

"Alrighty!" she cried, and hung up.  
>Reid replaced his phone into his pocket and continued driving. About 5 minutes later, Reid pulled into the small parking lot of his apartment building. He got out of his car, locked it, and went inside. He went up the 6 flights of stairs and got to his door. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped inside, and closed the door. "Lily?" he called out.<p>

"Here!" she called from the kitchen.

Reid walked into the kitchen and set his bag down on a chair. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. She quickly responded to the tight hug.  
>"I missed you" she told him.<p>

"I missed you, too" he said, kissing her.

She stopped and looked at him, and she noticed his black eye.  
>"What happened here?" she asked, lightly poking his eyelid.<p>

"I um... it's a long story" he told her, flinching at the light pain.

"Oops, sorry. And you can tell me if you want" she said.

"I'd honestly rather not" he said, smirking.

"UGH! Fine you win!" she cried, hugging him again.

Reid laughed and hugged her back. He let go shortly after and walked into his bedroom with his things. She followed shortly behind and noticed that he crashed onto the bed, still wearing his work clothes. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but Lily jumped onto the bad next to him and snuggled into him. Reid smiled and pulled her closer.

"Spencer?" she asked.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I want to meet the team tomorrow" she told him, smiling at his eyes widening.

"What? Why?" he asked, nervous.

"Because, from what you tell me, they're nice people, they know we're together, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course they do! You can if you want, come to the BAU around 4:00pm tomorrow, We'll be there" he said.

"Good. I hope they like me..." she thought out loud.

"Don't be stupid, of course they'll like you!" he told her.

She just hugged him closer and soon enough, they were asleep, tangled together on the bed.

The next morning, they both woke up at about the same time, and got up. Reid went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Lily went into the bathroom and began to get dressed. Reid heard the bathroom door close so he went over to the door and knocked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You realize you can go back to bed right? You aren't coming until 4 O'clock, remember?" he asked.

The door swung open and she stood there staring at him. She started smiling.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, confused.

"Thank god! I'm going back to bed!" she cried, running back into the bedroom. Reid smilied and went back to the kitchen, his full mug of hot coffee and bag of sugar awaiting him. Reid dumped his 4,000,000 pounds of sugar into his coffee and sat down. He sipped it slowly, waiting until he finally had to leave for work. When it WAS time, he grabbed his bag and quickly went into the bedroom to check on Lily. From what he could tell, she was fast asleep on her stomach. Reid snickered and left. He got into his car and drove off to work, terrorized at what woukld happen at 4:00. Reid quickly shook it off and kept driving.

Reid arrived at the BAU and walked inside, apparently later than his usual early time. Emily glanced at his messy hair and smiled.

"What?" asked Reid.

"You have sex hair" said Emily, smiling.

"Pardon?" he asked, feeling his hair, "Oh! I forgot to comb it this morning!" he said.

"Oh, thank god!" said Emily, sighing with relief, "For a sec I thought... nevermind" she said.

Reid laughed and went to his desk and sat down. Morgan walked over and stared at Reid for a few seconds. Reid looked up at Morgan and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something, Morgan?" asked Reid.

"Nope" said Morgan, walking to the break room.

Reid sat back, thanking whatever god would listen that there was no case today. Reid opened up one of the 7 files on his desk and started working on it. About a half an hour later, he was finished and onto his 2nd one.

It was around 3:34pm by the time he had finished all 7 files, and the 4 that Morgan snuck on his desk. Lily would be arriving soon, and who knows what would happen. Reid was growing impatient. He kept glancing at the clock every 5 minutes, waiting and waiting for 4 O'clock. Finally, it was 4 and just as the clock said so, Lily walked in and looked around the bullpen, searching for Reid. She finally spotted him and skipped over to him, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Hi!" she said, smiling at Reid.

"Oh, you made it! Yay!" exclaimed Reid, trying to sound less afraid than he actually was.

All of the sudden, Morgan and Emily walked over to them and looked at Lily.

"And this is..." Emily trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"This is Lily... my girlfriend" Reid told them.

Emily and Morgan looked at each other.

"So, how are you today, Lily?" asked Morgan.

"I'm great! How about you?" she asked, being polite.

"I'm good. So... how about that eye fetish of yours?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid.

Reid's eyes widened and he looked at Morgan with one of those 'When this conversation is over, I'm going to kick your ass' kind of looks.

"Excuse me, my what?" she asked, almost laughing.

"Pretty boy over here told us yesterday that you gave him a hickey on his eye, and that's where his black eye came from..." Morgan said, finally getting Reid's message.

Lily looked at Reid and saw how he went pale. She laughed and looked at Reid's friends.

"Is that so? Honey, I'd like to hear the explination AND the real story. I don't have an eye fetish, although..." she trailed off, bursting with fits of laughter.

"Oh fine. I went to a bar the other night and some guy tried to fight me, so I showed him my credentials and he smacked them from my hand and then I told him I could arrest him for assualting a federal agent, and that's when he punched me in the face. I punched him back though..." said Reid, embarrassed.

"Reid, why didn't you just tell us?" asked Emily.

"I don't know..." he said.

"Why did you say I have an eye fetish?" asked Lily.

"I don't know... That's the first excuse I could think of..." he said.

Lily pulled him to his feet and hugged him.

"It's okay, I forgive you. An eye fetish sounds a bit weird, even for you though, don't you think?" she asked.

She felt his light nod on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Sorry..." he said quietly.

Hotch walked into the room and noticed the hugs and the laughing Morgan and Prentiss. He walked over to his team members and looked at them.

"What's going on here?" asked Hotch.

"Reid punched a guy" said Morgan.

Hotch laughed and walked away. It was too good to be true.


End file.
